


B-Bomb

by SubtleNinja



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: Please let me touch you.





	B-Bomb

Sometimes life can throw you a curve ball and sometimes, that curve ball is exactly what you want and need. I’d been living in a three-bedroom apartment with 2 friends, Dan and Jae. We had many mutual friends and our quiet apartment turned into a crash pad for many of our friends. Once we all started live action role-playing it became more popular. The apartment became known as The Commune. We’d have parties and every once in a while we had to close The Commune doors to get our personal lives straightened out. My story begins at the height of The Commune. I’d been friends with Minhyuk for a about 18 months before we started the live action role-playing. My vampire character was a strong leader and often fought and killed her own clan members to prove a point. It was during LARP that Minhyuk and I became closer.

 

One afternoon I was heading to the mall to pay some bills and walk around. Minhyuk wanted to come with me, which was no different from any other time. However, what Minhyuk did was completely out of character. As we were walking he grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. I looked at our hands then looked at him and he smiled at me. I was shocked. We were great friends but I had no idea he had “those” kinds of feelings for me. I went with the flow and we spent the rest of the day just the two of us walking around the mall. When we went back to the Commune, we headed to my room and I put away all my goodies I bought. Minhyuk was sitting on the floor and asked me to sit with him. We were sitting face to face, my legs straddling his hips and he was cross-legged. He put his hands on my face and kissed me gently. I felt a wave of passion fall over my body. His kiss was amazing. We sat on the floor and kissed for a long time. At one point, he began to explore. His left hand began to move up my right thigh rubbing and massaging. Once he reached my panties he stopped and broke the kiss.

“Please let me touch you,” he said.

I thought about it for a split second, gazed his big, brown eyes and nodded.

He continued, moving my panties to the side and when he touched me intimately, I felt my body tense. I laid back on the floor to enjoy the experience. He rubbed me until I was putty and released. I tried to be quiet but the pleasure was so intense. After several moments, he stopped touching me and removed his hand. I sat up and felt light-headed.

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long. I hope you don’t mind my exploration.” When he smiled he flashed me his dimples.

“Not at all! When do I get to explore you?” I asked. “Definitely later. I wanted you to experience pleasure first.”

I felt my heart melt. He was sexy, intelligent and thoughtful! He gave me a quick kiss on the lips then we got off the floor. I went to leave my bedroom and he went to the bathroom. I was still high as a kite and didn’t want to come down. When I exited my room, several people looked at me and smiled. I was embarrassed. They all heard me and thought they knew what happened but only Minhyuk and I really knew.

That night Minhyuk stayed with me. We took individual showers and laid in bed, both of us dressed, and watched TV. I fell asleep in his arms. During the night, Minhyuk kissed my neck and down my back and woke me up. It was quite nice. He wasted no time removing my shirt. He lavished each breast with his teeth and tongue. I was overwhelmed with pleasure. I sat up and swiftly removed his shirt as I wanted my turn to touch his flesh. I pushed him back on the bed and I explored his chest extensively. I then decided to move his boxers. He momentarily sat up as I licked down his bellybutton and kept going down. The moment my tongue touched the tip of his cock, he laid back down and enjoyed the pleasure I was providing him. His moans proved to me that he was enjoying himself. I stopped long enough to get a condom out of my bedside table and put it on him then I positioned myself over him and allowed him to enter me. He pulled me down to him and we kissed as our bodies became familiar. He felt so good inside of me.

“I wanna be on top,” he said breathlessly.

We changed positions and as he entered me I gasped. Our bodies became slick with sweat. We kissed and licked and nibbled each other’s flesh as our bodies rose higher into pleasure. My body was the first to release and not soon after Minhyuk had his release. He removed his condom and threw it away in the bathroom.

When he came back to bed he pulled me against his body. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you.” I turned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

“I’m glad today happened. I wasn’t sure if you’d let me take you the way I did.”

“Baby, you can take me any time and any place.”

I flashed him a wicked smile. “Oh, that sounds like a challenge to me.”

“I have a confession.”

“What is that?”

“I’ve been in love with you for almost a year. I’ve been too afraid to do anything about it because I wasn’t sure how you felt about me.” I took in what he said.

“I’ve always liked you. It’s hard not to. But I can say that I have some very intense feeling for you now.”

“Good. I want you all to myself!” He claimed possession of my lips. It wasn’t long before we were getting all hot and heavy and had another round of hot sex.

When we were cuddling he whispered to me, “I love you, my Angel.”

I responded, “And I love you, my Bear.”

With that we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this is from personal experience but not with B-Bomb or anyone else famous...just a guy that I was totally in to...unfortunately the real life story did not have a happy ending but had a lot of great moments!!


End file.
